


Hora de "Bananas"

by Malovi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Challenge Response, Domestic Disputes, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Duelling, Gen, Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malovi/pseuds/Malovi
Summary: Asriel perdió una apuesta contra Chara, por lo tanto, el debe asumir las concecuencias de ello.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk & Monster Kid (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	Hora de "Bananas"

**Author's Note:**

> No preguntes, perdió una apuesta y ahora solo queda pasar para que todo el mundo se entere. (?)

Pdv de Asriel. 

Todos se encontraban en una la mesa desayunando. Apenas si podía hechar un vistazo sin que me diera vergüenza. ¿Porque acepte esta condición? 

*Flashback*

Yo me encuentro armando coronas de macarrones que me enseño Papyrus siendo un escultor de pasta cuando entra Chara emocionada va a jalarme del brazo. 

— ¡Hey Asriel! —

— ¿Q-Que pasa Chara? —

— ¡Mira por alla! —

Pdv de la autora. 

Podíamos ver en la cocina a una Frisk que limpiaba los trastes mientras MonsterKid sostenía los platos que tenia apilados en la cabeza.

— Solo es Frisk lavando los trastes, ¿Que te tiene tan impresionada? —

A lo que Chara le responde a Asriel con una bofetada. 

— ¡¿Quien dijo que hablaba sobre Frisk?!, Me refiero a su amigo sin brazos. —

— ¿Tiene algo de impresionante? —

— ¿Que no lo vez? ¿Como no se le caen los platos de la cabeza?, Digo tu lo has visto. ¡Es muy torpe! —

— H-Hey, pero que el sea "torpe" no significa que se le caigan los platos —

— Yo digo que si se van a caer.—

— No lo se le van a caer. —

— ¿Quieres apostar? —

— Te lo garantizo. —

— Ya lo veremos. —

— Si yo gano. . m-me vas a dar un beso en la mejilla. Y serás mi novia una semana. — decía el pequeño cabrito con un leve rubor. — Pero no cuenta si lo empujas. —

— Esta bien, no voy a empujarlo. —

— Ni amenazarlo. —

— ¡Bien. .! Pero si yo gano. . — Ponía Chara una mirada seria. — Usaras el traje especial que te regalo mama para la obra y dirás "Las palabras mágicas" —

Dijo Chara con una risa burlona haciendo que el contrario le sude la frente, que mas da, era algo ridículo. Solo miren.

— . . . — Estaba en shock imaginando lo ridículo que se vería como una banana.

— ¿Cerramos el trato? —

Asriel tenia duda, si perdía Chara lo obligaría a usar esa botarga para darle al público un buen espectáculo, Pero de ser el ganador, saldría con la chica de sus sueños. ¡Serían Novios! 

— ¡H-Hecho! —

Estrecharon sus manos y Chara con una sonrisa siniestra pronuncia lo siguiente. 

— ¡Hey!, ¿Esa de allá no es Undyne? —

A lo que el ya mencionado mounstro con los trastes en la cabeza voltea con con asombro y muy crédulamente sobresaltado cae en la trampa de Chara. 

— *GASP* ¿UNDYNE ESTA AQUI? ¡UNDYNE! —

Dijo MonsterKid agitándose a saltitos que va corriendo hasta la puerta, no sin antes tropezar en el intento y tirando los platos que terminan rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. 

— ¡MonsterKid, NOO LOS PLATOOOS! —

Grito Frisk casi a los 4 vientos al ver casi todos los platos de la casa en un festival de destrucción. 

— Ya casi. .Había terminado. *snif * Mejor empiezo a recoger todo esto. . .—

Frisk estaba en el suelo recogiendo este desorden dispuesta de mala gana con unas lágrimas en su rostro, si Toriel veía este desastre estaría en serios problemas. 

Mientras en la distancia se encontraba un Asriel regañando a una Chara riéndose de una Frisk sollozando y un MonsterKid enterrado en platos rotos. 

— ¡Ha ha ha ha ha! —

— ¡N-No es justo Chara, hiciste trampa! —

— ¡Momento Asriel! ¿Acaso lo empuje? No. —

— . . . —

— ¿Acaso decirle de que viene Undyne cuenta como amenaza?, En lo que a mi me concierne, No hice ninguna de esas cosas. Perdiste. —

Pdv de Asriel. 

Cielos, como odio cuando Chara busca la manera de ganar con trampas y la peor parte, es que tiene razón. Pero debo admitirlo. Ella es bastante astuta y eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella. 

*Fin del Flashback*

— Howdy. —

Aparecí inmediatamente frente a Mamá, Papá que vino a visitarnos, Frisk y Chara que estaban en el comedor viéndome cada uno a su manera. 

Mamá me veía con ternura, Papá me veía como si fuese un bicho raro, Frisk me veía impactada y Chara me miraba con burla. 

Siento que tire mi dignidad al escusado en el momento que me vieron. 

— ¡Bananasriel vino a formar parte del desayuno! —


End file.
